


Glamour

by glorious_spoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: It's been centuries since Magnus has shown anyone his warlock mark.(Future fic forThis World Inverted)





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

The smell of coffee is the first thing that percolates into Magnus’s sleep-fogged senses. He stretches, peels his eyes open, winces. His mouth tastes sour, the lingering remnants of last night’s cocktails. Far, far too many of them, now that he’s thinking about it. He remembers Alec standing up to toast the happy couple, a blur of dancing and drinking and laughter...

After that, it’s all a fuzzy blank. Although at some point Alec apparently brought him home, took his shoes off, and poured him into bed. How mortifying.

“Hey,” says a soft voice from the door, and Magnus lifts his head slightly to see Alec standing there in pajama bottoms, holding a pair of coffee cups. “How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” Magnus admits, levering himself upright. Alec crosses the room to sit down beside him and press one of the cups into his hands. “A bit sore. I hope I didn’t make too much of a scene.”

“Nah, you were fine.” Alec settles his free hand on Magnus’s nape, fingers scritching into his hair. Magnus leans into it, closes his eyes. There’s a strange, half-familiar ache at the back of them, and the bright sunlight isn’t helping. “You’re a sappy drunk, though.”

Magnus huffs laughter. “So I’ve heard. It’s been a while since I’ve overindulged like that.”

“Yeah, that’s what you said last night.” He can hear the smile in Alec’s voice. The silence that stretches out between them feels comfortable, the warmth of Alec’s body soothing. At least until Alec shifts and says, “Is that something you can fix? With your…” he trails off, and Magnus opens his eyes in time to see Alec’s hand lift, flutter vaguely. “You know. Magic?”

Magnus tenses, a chill flashing through him. The cup rattles in his hand, splashing hot coffee over his fingers. “What?”

“Yeah, you…” Alec tilts his head to look at him. “You don’t remember.”

“Remember what?” Magnus says unsteadily. “Alexander—”

“Shit,” Alec mutters, and then, “Sorry. Yeah, you um. Showed me. Last night.”

“I don’t know what you think you saw, but—”

“Magnus,” Alec says softly. He reaches out, hesitates, then takes Magnus’s cup out of his hands and sets it on the floor, along with his own. Magnus wraps his arms around himself, unmoored, something like panic rising up through the sludgy hangover. He squeezes his eyes shut, and only then realizes why that ache feels familiar. His glamour is down. His eyes are slit-pupiled, cat-yellow, unmistakably inhuman.

And Alec has been sitting here talking to him the whole time, like it doesn’t even matter. Like his whole understanding of the world hasn’t been turned upside-down. 

“Magnus,” Alec says again. His hand settles carefully on Magnus’s cheek. “It’s okay. I promise. I was—” he laughs a little. “I was a little surprised last night, okay? But it’s alright. Can you please look at me?”

Alec is still here. Alec has seen him—Alec _knows_—and he’s still here.

Magnus takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.


End file.
